


Vieux et sale

by LaPetiteET



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: "On devrait arrêter". Cette phrase, ils l'ont rencontrée partout. Dans les feuilletons, les films, les livres, même dans la réalité. Mais on a beau l'avoir entendue un million de fois, ce n'est jamais la même douleur qui vous enserre le coeur. Yann se sent vieux, vieux et sale, et à l'instant même où sa voix dépasse sa pensée, il regrette déjà tout. [BARTHEILL](kdo elou!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/gifts).



Les draps rouge sang, aux motifs hasardeux, se pliaient, s'entortillaient autour de deux corps brûlants et moites. La pièce était muette, à peine éclairée, et l'ambiance coupable alourdissait l'air, le rendait chaud et épais. La porte était close, les rideaux tirés. Que se passait-il dehors ? Quel était le temps ? Quelle heure sonnait la cloche ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles ils ne songeaient pas. Et lorsque les phares agressifs d'une voiture venaient s'immiscer dans leur intimité, ils se détournaient, chassant de leurs esprits l'idée maudite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.  
  Yann, la joue reposant sur son propre bras, observait son amant avec attention, comme s'il eut voulu ancrer en sa mémoire chaque détail de son corps. Lorsque, de ses orbes bleus, il caressa les lèvres brillantes de Martin, il sentit le poison du doute couler en lui. Il le savait, tôt ou tard, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui sauterait à la gorge. C'était ainsi les autres fois, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Que faisait-il, _bon sang_ , que faisait-il ?  
  Martin s'était endormi juste après qu'ils... Yann ferma les yeux. Il tendit une main tremblante devant lui et effleura le torse du plus jeune. Il ne demandait rien, ne cherchait rien. Sa sensualité était pure, innocente.  
  Brusquement, il retira sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlée. « Pureté » ? « Innocence » ? Comment ces mots pouvaient-ils encore avoir un sens dans son esprit perverti ?  
  Il avait tenté de résister, d'éviter son regard, sa voix, son sillage. Mais, esclave de ses passions, il avait fini par s'accoutumer à ces chaînes qui lui tranchaient les poignets. Il n’était pas tombé amoureux d’une âme, mais d’un corps, et de l'effervescence, l'euphorie, le bonheur brutal qu'il recevait lorsqu’il le voyait, lorsqu'il le touchait, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lorsqu'il sentait son désir palpiter dans sa main, sa bouche ou contre sa cuisse.  
  Sa tête lui tournait. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Quoi, lui aussi voulait fuir ? S'arracher à cette enveloppe charnelle souillée et misérable ? Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était vieux. Trop vieux. Comme une fleur flétrie, il sentait ses pétales noircir, s'assécher, pour finir par tomber. Au-delà du dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même, subsistait la peur. Il était vieux. Trop vieux. Et il craignait la solitude et l'abandon. Lorsqu'il serait vieux et terne, et que l'écho de la vie s'essoufflerait en lui, l'ivresse de la jeunesse hurlerait en Martin.  
  Et il le délaisserait, après l'avoir vidé de toute son essence. Il le laisserait tomber, lui l'immonde pervers qui se nourrissait de la beauté de la jeunesse pour faire vibrer la sienne. Pour _exister_.  
  Yann se retourna. L’éclairage de la ville filtrait à travers les rideaux, projetant sur Martin ses lumières chevrotantes. Il ne dormait plus, et arborait cet air de celui qui entends, sans jamais comprendre.  
  Il aimait son corps et l'aimerait comme personne.  
  Yann sortit du lit et enfila son caleçon. La voix de Martin le transperça soudainement, et il sentit la lourdeur des chaînes à ses poignets. Une voix encore chargée de sommeil, semblable à une ondée glaciale lui collant à la peau.

  
 -Donc tu t’enfuis encore, hm ?  
 -Je ne m'enfuis pas, je rentre, c'est tout.  
 -Ca va, Yann, soupira-t-il, ennuyé, l'histoire je la connais. Tu vas rentrer, moi j'attendrai comme un con un appel qui ne viendra jamais. Au boulot tu vas m'éviter, puis un matin ou un soir, à la photocopieuse ou dans ton bureau, tu vas m'embrasser brutalement, comme si on...  
 -On devrait arrêter. 

  Martin s'était redressé, bien que Yann lui tournât résolument le dos.

 -Arrêter quoi ?  
 -ça !

  Tout ce qu'avait dit Martin était vrai, il agissait comme un lâche. Un odieux salopard. Mais il ne lui avait jamais demander de tout cesser, comme ça, avec le dos tourné, sans le courage d’être pour une fois honnête. Le plus jeune quitta la chaleur du lit pour venir enserrer son amant, son torse contre son dos et les mains posées sur son bas-ventre. Yann tressaillit. Martin, la bouche contre son oreille, lui susurra :

 -Je sais que tu aimes ce qu'on fait, et je sais que tu reviendras toujours. Je sais aussi que malgré toutes les horreurs qui te viennent à l'esprit, _tu es tombé amoureux de moi_.

  Yann chercha à se dégager, mais l'autre resserra sa prise.

 -Mais, Yann, arrivera un moment où _je_ partirai. Et je ne reviendrai pas.

  Il se sentait vieux et sale, profiteur d'un gamin qui s'était déjà résigné, qui savait qu'aucune princesse ne viendrait voler son cœur, et qui nommait « amour » les plus bas plaisirs de la luxure. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, comme deux bêtes faméliques s'empiffrant de la même charogne.

 -C'est pas de l'amour, tu le sais ça ?

  La voix de Yann était chancelante. Martin se raidit. A force de trop tirer sur le fil, ils finiraient par le casser.

 -Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi.

  Le plus vieux se retourna. Les bras de Martin glissèrent sur ses hanches et soudain il eut froid. Son regard remonta tout son corps, glissa dans sa nuque et vint une fois encore embrasser ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de fondre dessus. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux. Ces deux prunelles aux couleurs des marécages dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait, brillantes de vie et gorgées d'insouciance. Il ne pleurait pas. Les horreurs du monde l’avaient quelque peu asséché.

 -Qu'est-ce que c'est, Yann ?  
 -Je...

  L'observer, le toucher, affronter son regard...

 -Je ne sais pas.

   ...ça le perdait.

   Martin recula quelque peu puis s’assit sur leur lit défait. Chaque organe en Yann fondit, ou explosa, il ne savait plus -de toute façon, la situation lui échappait totalement, alors, à quoi bon ?. La peau légèrement halée du jeune reporter baignée dans cette lumière artificielle donnait à sa silhouette un accent fantastique, irréel, projetant Yann hors du temps, hors de tout. Il n’avait besoin que de cela, un morceau de chair, un éclat dans un regard, pour que sa tête se mette à tourner. Martin semblait complètement mortifié. Pas de princesse, hein ? Mais il pensait, il avait cru que, peut-être, Yann pourrait être celui qui lui volerait son cœur. Parce que si ce n’était pas le cas de son amant, lui était tombé profondément amoureux de Yann. Et « profondément » » prenait réellement son sens en ce jour, alors que, perdu dans un abysse interminable, il ne gardait que le nom de l’autre en tête, et, pour se donner du courage, le soufflait du bout des lèvres, se le figurait quelques mètres plus loin et courait, courait toujours. Mais, après des semaines de passion déchaînée, l’abysse s’était finalement refermé sur lui, le laissant crouler sous le poids des mensonges. Parce que oui, c’était ça tomber _profondément_ amoureux d’un imbécile égoïste ; c’était prendre le risque d’y laisser plus que la peau, plus que les os. Quand il était au bout du monde, plongé dans la misère jusqu’au cou, lorsque les regards des Hommes ne reflétaient plus que la détresse, la mort et le désespoir, alors il trouvait la force de penser à lui, de souhaiter sa présence, de se souvenir de leurs étreintes.

 -J’ai quarante-et-un an, Martin…  
 -Mais _et alors_ ?!

  Martin s’était relevé sous l’impulsion de sa propre voix, qui pourtant tremblait au fond de sa gorge. Les épaules de Yann tombèrent. Le calcul était bien vite effectué dans son crâne -deux hommes, deux personnages publics, une différence d’âge considérable, d’une même émission- mais il n’était pas sûr que Martin supporterait de l’entendre énumérer toutes ces raisons.

 -Je suis bientôt à la moitié de ma vie et je… J’ai rien bâti de vraiment très solide. Je l’ai compris avec le Petit Journal, on peut tout me prendre du jour au lendemain au boulot. Mais une famille, c’est différent…  
 -Yannick Barthès vous êtes pathétique.

  La haine avait empoisonné chacun de ses mots.

 -Plus de 10 ans de combat acharné pour toi-même flancher face aux premiers regards de la société ? _Pathétique_ , cracha Martin. En même temps qu’il parlait, le jeune reporter ramassait ses affaires et se rhabillait. Etrangement, la réalité de l’extérieur s’immisçait de plus en plus à l’intérieur de leur chambre, et les doux rayons de l’aube les rappelaient bien vite à l’ordre. Dans une poignée de jours, Martin partirait pour les Etats-Unis pendant plus d’un mois. Un mois loin de lui, à lui parler tous les jours à travers un écran et un micro ridicules. Quotidien, quotidien, mais à quoi rimait ce mot s’il ne pouvait même pas le toucher, le sentir, l’embrasser ?

 -Mais tu sais quoi ?

  Yann releva un œil crevé de tristesse.

 -C’est très bien que tu aies pris la décision de couper court à tout ça. Parce que faut vraiment être _con_ pour penser qu’on est capable d’atteindre l’ _inaccessible_ Yann Barthès.

  Et, sans prévenir, Martin ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Yann sentit son corps se vider, comme une baignoire dont l’eau s’écoule petit à petit. Une douleur sans nom se logea dans le trou béant à la place de sa poitrine. Il savait qu’il devait bouger, mais ses jambes, ses jambes étaient de plomb et sa lâcheté le maintenait accroché au tapis. Personne n’aurait pu dire à quel point il se détestait à ce moment précis. La vie à l’extérieur, la _réalité_ , étaient définitivement rentrées dans la chambre et toutes deux heurtaient Yann en plein visage. L’atmosphère s’était encore alourdie au point d’en devenir douloureuse. Il avait dans la bouche une amertume nouvelle, celle de l’erreur, celle de l’absence. Quelque chose manquait à cette pièce, une présence, un autre souffle. Il jeta un œil au miroir en face et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Ses cheveux grisonnants, ses cernes infinies, ses paupières tombantes ; il voulait les arracher. La personne qu’il voyait ne pouvait pas être lui. Creusé, ridé, taché. La posture accablée par le poids du temps qui passe, les bajoues pendantes, le regard vitreux. Il se sentait vieux et sale. Il se sentait vieux et seul.

 

[ **L’OS s’arrête normalement ici, mais pour celleux qui veulent un happy end, continuez tout droit !** ]

  Il fallait qu’il cesse. Encore un regard brûlant posé sur Martin et il renverserait sa table. A travers les persiennes de son bureau, qui lui donnaient l’air d’avoir les yeux plissés, il observait les faits et gestes de son amant. Enfin, de celui qui avait un jour été son amant. Depuis leur dernière et houleuse entrevue, ils avaient tous les deux choisi de s’ignorer, ne s’adressant la parole qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité ou lors des duplex. Et si les autres étaient un peu agacés de jouer les pigeons, eux se contentaient de faire la sourde oreille.  
  Mais là, c’était de trop. Il le voyait très bien ; Hugo posait des mains baladeuses sur l’épaule, le dos, le genou de Martin, et, à chacun de ces contacts, les entrailles de Yann bondissaient, se déchiraient, implosaient. La mâchoire serrée d’une jalousie féroce, dans la solitude de son bureau, le présentateur de _Quotidien_ bouillonnait. Il n’avait jamais supporté que l’on touche à Martin, que quelqu’un d’autre l’approche. Mais l’imbécile qu’il était avait réussi à le perdre définitivement. _Encore une main sur la cuisse_. Le crayon dans la paume de Yann produisit un bruit étrange de plastique brisé. Il repensa à ce tête à tête avec Macron, au bord de la fontaine à Las Vegas, et la colère qui l’avait animé après le visionnage du reportage. Martin était expédié à l’autre bout de la terre, et cet _abruti_ de Ministre s’autorisait à le tripoter ?! Mais comme le jeune Weill s’était éloigné, sa jalousie semblait s’être décuplée. Il était rentré depuis déjà une semaine de son périple aux Etats-Unis **(nda : oui je peux écrire une FF dans le futur mais non je ne peux pas prédire les résultats (Hillary Clinton))** et il n’avait eu droit qu’à une conversation bénigne et sans intérêt. Un froid « salut », un rapide « ça s’est bien passé » et un triste « bonne semaine ». Cette tension constante poussait Yann au bord de la crise de nerf -comme ce soir-là, alors que Patrick Timsit était invité et discutait joyeusement d’un coin des Etats-Unis avec Martin, et que Yann s’était de justesse retenu de ne pas aboyer sur l’humoriste. Lui hurler, ainsi qu’à toute la France, que l’imbécile heureux de l’autre côté de l’écran était à lui et rien qu’à lui, et que lui seul avait le droit de le perdre à cause de sa stupide lâcheté. Alors les mots avaient bondi hors de ses lèvres. _Bon bah je vais vous laisser, hein_. Un ton sec et tranchant, et il pouvait presque sentir l’imperceptible rictus de l’envoyé spécial dans sa nuque.  
  _Bon sang_ Hugo était trop près, beaucoup trop près. On ne peut pas discuter sérieusement avec _si peu_ de distance physique. Et l’autre qui souriait comme un benêt. Furibond, Yann lança son crayon à travers la pièce puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant retourner de nombreuses têtes. Il ne se démonta pas et, le regard flamboyant, la démarche sévère, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux crétins. D’abord il tira la chaise d’Hugo, qui roula un mètre plus loin, sous le regard médusé du journaliste. Puis Yann attrapa Martin par le col de son t-shirt pour le forcer à se lever. C’est à ce moment que les autres bondirent de leurs sièges, prêts à intervenir. Des semaines qu’ils ne s’adressaient pas la parole et d’un seul coup, Yann déboulait en trombe. Ce n’était vraiment pas bon signe. -P’tit con. Il prit le visage de Martin en coupe et l’embrassa. La rédac n’y comprit pas grand-chose ; mais elle s’en fichait. Beaucoup se contentèrent de râler un bon coup -ils allaient être encore en retard ! D’autres applaudirent, d’autres exigeaient des explications. Hugo, les sourcils froncés, se demandait pourquoi il avait été éjecté de la sorte alors qu’il se contentait de faire un compte-rendu de son dernier rencard à son ami. Mais dans ce monticule de réactions uniques, deux se détachaient, se mêlaient, se complétaient. La leur. Ils devaient rattraper le temps qu’ils avaient perdu à jouer les idiots, pourtant cette fois ils en étaient convaincus, ça marcherait. Car ce que Yann avait mis du temps à comprendre, c’est que lorsqu’il se sentait vieux et sale, il lui fallait quelqu’un pour lui murmurer, au creux de l’oreille, qu’il était beau et fort. Pour insuffler en lui la jeunesse qu’il pensait perdue. Et ce quelqu’un, eh bien… C’était Martin.


End file.
